


After the heartbreak

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Angst, Break Up, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood is a queen, Isabelle Lightwood is the best sister, Malec, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: What happens the next day after the break-up. Alec is struggling and doesn't know how he will ever recover. Izzy tries to support Alec as best as she can.





	After the heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song After the Heartbreak by Brielle Von Hugel.

Alec woke up, cold, alone and a feeling of depression filling his whole body. Memories of the night before swimming around in his head. He had just lost the love of his life, and he has no idea how he will ever recover. He knew it was the right thing to do, he knew Magnus would be able to be happy now he had his magic back, and Magnus would eventually move on from him seeing as he had eternity to recover. Magnus would be fine, right? The break-up hurt more than Alec ever thought possible and he didn't know if he would ever recover, but Magnus will be happy so that's what mattered. 

With a deep sigh, Alec dragged himself up and got ready for the long day ahead, not knowing how he would actually manage to get through the day. He entered to ops centre, gave everyone their orders and quickly retreated to his office, wanting to be alone and not ready to face anyone yet. 

'Hey Izzy, do you know if anything's happened to Alec? I can feel pain and hurt through our bond? Asked Jace, worried for his Parabatai.

'I'll go talk to him,' replied Izzy, knowing something mus have happened with him and Magnus, especially after what Alec had told her about his meeting with Asmodeus. 

Izzy rushed to his office and entered straight away, not bothering to knock.

'What do you want Izzy, can't you see I'm busy?' Snapped Alec, wanting to be left alone.

'Alec, Jace and I are worried about you, so I'm not leaving you alone until you talk to me. Did something happen with Magnus?' Asked Izzy, concern for her brother clear in her voice.

Alec sighed and looked down dejectedly, but said nothing and Izzy took this as the answer to her question. 

'You did it didn't you? You broke up with Magnus because of that stupid deal with Asmodeus!' Said Izzy shocked that Alec would actually go through with it, knowing that neither Magnus nor Alec could face loosing the other; they both loved each other too much. She could not understand why Alec had made the choice he had made.

'Why Alec, why would you break up with him after everything the two of you have been through?' Questioned Izzy, trying to understand the situation. 

Magnus told me he could never be happy without his magic, so why should I deny him happiness by being selfish' Alec shot back. 

'But Alec, surely Magnus will figure out that you must have had something to do with him getting his magic back. He's not stupid Alec, he will probably figure that you did made some deal with Asmodeous to get him his magic back. And he knows you Alec, he knows you love him and would not hurt him for a reason. So just talk to hel, tell him about the deal and get back with him, neither of you can handle being apart.' 

'Well it doesn't matter Izzy becuase if I ever tell Magnus about the deal or get back together with him Asmodeus will take Magnus' magic away again, and I cannot put Magnus through that pain again. Asmodeus has done everything to ensure that we cannot get back together.' Replied Alec, tears forming in his eyes, threatening to fall. He cannot bare to think about the fact that he and Magnus can never be together again, it hurts far too much. 

'By the Angel Alec, I'm so sorry.' Izzy said, rushing over to her big brother to hug him.

Alec melted into the embrace and broke down in tears. He sobbed into his sisters shoulder, tears of pain, sadness, anger and grief. Grief for a life of happiness, joy and love he could never have. Anger at himself and Asmodeus for that deal. He had no idea how he was going to carry on without Magnus by his side. Magnus was his whole world, his happiness, his life. Now Alec's world was black, with no lignt, not happiness, just darkness. Izzy hated seeing her brother like this. He's always been so strong for everyone, seeing him break like this broke her heart, but she understood; she understood exactly why Alec had made they choice he did. He did it because he thought it was the right thing to do, he did it to make the only love of his life happy. Izzy vowed to do everything she can to help Alec. She would do anything for her big brother. After all, Alec had been there for Izzy through everything, always being there to offer unconditional love and support. He always helped her when she needed him most, now it's her turn to do the same. 

After a few moments Alec's sobs subsided and he moved out of the hug. 

'Thank you Izzy, for being here with me'. Whispered Alec, voice fragile and almost childlike. 

'I'll always be here for you Alec, whatever you need and whenever you need it I'm here. And so is Jace and mom. We're all here to support you and help you through this.'

Alec thanked Izzy again and both stayed in Alec's office a while longer, Izzy comforting Alec. 

They both knew Alec may never fully recover from losing Magnus, but Izzy would make sure she did everything she could to try to make Alec happy and to make life better for Alec. Alec had lost his entire world, and could not see a futurem but Izzy would try to make Alec experience light and happiness again. They'd get there eventually, even if it took a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the Malec angst we're getting, but I cannot wait for the wedding. xx


End file.
